


Movie Night

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Biting, Boys Kissing, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jonathan invited Evan to movie night, usually Luke and Ryan are included, but tonight it's just them and Jonathan is having a hard time focusing on the movie when his mind is on Evan.





	

They were watching a movie together like any Saturday night, Jonathan had invited Evan and only Evan. Usually Luke or Ryan would be there with them, fighting over popcorn or a bag of chips, sometimes accidentally spilling each other’s drinks. It would be a mess, but a glorious one with smiles and laughter.

Tonight was different, more mild with smiles that felt.. Charged with energy. Having Evan with him and only with him in a room, both sitting on a couch in the dark while the movie started, tonight felt like it had a lot more meaning than when others were there.

He was nervous because of this and he couldn’t exactly ignore it. He wrung his hands and reached for a slice of pizza, eating and still trying to enjoy himself. Yet when Evan laughed, or even spoke, it made his heart spike in a rapid thumping in his chest that he would feel incredibly elated.

They stopped half way through the movie so they could refill their drinks and use the bathroom. Jonathan stood in the hall, staring hard at his cup before taking a sip of his drink. It was pepsi, not alcohol. It tasted better anyway, without the burn in his throat that made him scowl, this made him feel lighter.

“Ready?” Evan asked, appearing from the hallway.

Jonathan smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah.” They went back to the couch and plopped down with their drinks, Jonathan reached for the remote and pressed play. They were once again entranced by the movie of pirates and the blue sky that matched the turqouise sea, sword fights clashing and feeling rose.

He didn’t get why at first they decided to watch the entire trilogy of The Pirates of the Carribean, but it didn’t matter. It was awesome and Jonathan enjoyed himself immensely, even though there were moments when he caught Evan’s slight movements. Leaning back against the couch, taking a sip from his cup, eating a chip. He couldn’t help but find himself anaylzing and watching each movement as if it were special, and maybe a little he was too entranced by Evan than the movie.

Which was a first, since he’s always preoccupied with the story of a movie. Finding himself completely disconnected by everything and everyone around him. He loved movies. He couldn’t deny that. But this, watching Evan and having a slightest urge to move closer, now that was new.

He never felt this inclined before. His body was doing things that were unlike him when he was around others, but he found that when Evan was close by, he was the distraction. Pulling him toward him without even doing anything, taking his entire attention away.

Jonathan gritted his teeth and forced himself to watch the movie. After a few minutes, he was dragged into the story and settled his back against the couch, letting the movie flow until Evan was putting in the second disk to the second movie.

Jonathan’s mouth went parch as he watched Evan. “Are you tired?” he asked, almost breathless.

Evan looked over his shoulder, brow raised. “It’s nine, dont tell me you’re tired.”

“No,” Jonathan said, “I was just asking.”

Evan smiled and grabbed the controller to the game and played the movie. He scambled back to the couch where Jonathan noticed that he closed the gap between them and sat closer. His hand brushed against Evan’s before removing it to his lap, he sucked in a sliver of air before the movie started.

The awkwardness he felt began, simple and dragged out until it was no longer awkward. It smoothed out into a comfort that calmed his nerves and made him..happier. Why was he happy that Evan sat closer to him? That his proximity was no longer anxiety inducing, but there was something else that collided with his thoughts, overwhelming him.

He wanted to hold his hand.

His hand felt left out, which was odd since it was his hand. His finger twitched and he gritted his teeth to stay in control. He wanted to hold Evan’s hand. To lace their fingers together and lean himself against his shoulder.

Jonthan bit his lip and berated himself by thinking these thoughts of his best friend. Of all people, Evan. He never had thoughts like this toward Luke or Ryan, he had to keep that in mind. Yet when he tried to imagine feelings for either of them, he felt nothing.

“Is the movie boring?” Evan asked, tilting his head.

Jonathan frowned. “No.”

“You look lost.”

“I’m not.”

“Are you sure? You have that lost look on your face as if you’re thinking too hard, be careful, Delirious, I don’t want you getting lost inside your head, it’ll take days just getting you out.” Evan snickered.

“Bite me,” Jonathan gritted out, staring hard at the TV and trying his best not to lose himself like Evan said.

“Where?”

Jonathan’s brows creased. _What? Did he just..?_ A gasp left his mouth when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

He turned his head to see Evan leaned over with his mouth covering a section of his arm, he pulled back with a smile on his lips.

Jonathan covered where he bit him, “Ow.. you just.. Bit me.”

Evan shrugged, looking back at the TV. “I asked you where and you didn’t answer.”

Jonathan frowned, rubbing the wet mark, the pain faded but it wasn’t like Evan tore out a piece of his skin. “You had to bite me there?”

Evan smiled. “Do you want me to bite you anywhere specific?”

For a moment, Jonathan was speechless. He was pretty sure Evan was flirting with him and the images of Evan biting him in certain areas wasn’t as appealing. “No. Not really.”

Evan chuckled, he looked at the TV and shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be a bite.”

Jonathan bit his lower lip, at the same time he dug his fingers into where Evan bit him. They watched the movie in silence again, this time Jonathan couldn’t think of a thing to say. There was something he wanted Evan to do, but he wasn’t sure how he’d take it.

Halfway through the movie, Jonathan knew he lost his chance. The air around them evaporated and they lingered in a comfortable silence. Jonathan slid his hand from where Evan bit him and went back to wringing his fingers. He felt his heart shrivel up and his future kind of turn to dust. He also thinks maybe he’s being melodramatic, but he doesn’t care.

The second movie ended and Jonathan went to refill their cups and also give each other space. He was mildly freaking out in the kitchen until Evan called him back in. Taking a deep breath, he walked in and passed Evan his drink and sat down beside him.

“I hope you didn’t lose yourself inside your head,” Evan muttered before taking a sip.

Jonathan snorted. “I might have.” He set his cup down and sighed, letting himself relax as the movie began.

He laughed at several parts and when he placed his hand down, his smile fell when he felt Evan’s underneath his. He turned his head to see Evan with a curious look on his face. Before he could pull away, Evan laced their hands together and grinned.

“Hey, if you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve said something.”

Jonathan’s mouth fell open. “I.. I.. Uhh.”

Evan pulled Jonathan closer until Evan tilted his head to the side and kissed him. It was slow and his mouth was soft and Jonathan didn’t want it to end. He held onto Evan’s arm, tugging him closer until Evan pushed him down onto the couch and he crawled ontop of him, not breaking the kiss.

His mind spun with so many scenarios that their first kiss could be, but this topped them all. Jonathan weaved his fingers through his hair, keeping Evan steady as they kissed until they were breathing hard that they had to pull away.

Evan chuckled, leaning his forehead against Jonathan’s. “That.. took longer than I thought.”

Jonathan licked his lips, “What?”

“Get you to kiss me.”

“How was I supposed to know that’s what you wanted?” Jonathan asked, a smile on his lips as he moved slightly and let Evan lie down beside him.

Evan kissed him again, it was short but nice. “I thought it was obvious,” he murmured.

Jonathan shrugged. “I didn’t know you felt that way towards me.”

“Again, I thought it was obvious.”

“I don’t look out for any signs.”

“I’m not going to walk around with a _‘Kiss me Delirious’_ shirt.”

Jonathan giggled, curling up against Evan. “It could’ve helped.”

They ended up watching the rest of the movie, sharing kisses throughout and falling asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts about biting. I thought it was cute-ish idea, so I incorporated it into a movie night theme. Yay. I'm not great at writing romance, so I try with small stuff first, nothing too extreme. I hope you like my story.  
> Enjoy. :D


End file.
